Toot Toot! (video)
"Toot Toot!" is the seventh Wiggles video, released on October 17, 1998. This video was dedicated to the memory of Anthony's father, John Field, who played John the Cook in the Yummy Yummy video from 1994. On November 8, 1999, the video was re-released in a Wiggles World version to reflect set changes made in TV Series 2. Synopsis The Wiggles are getting ready to ride in their Big Red Car, but Greg isn't able to start it up. Instead, they take a break and sing and dance to a bunch of new songs. Captain Feathersword and Wags the Dog try to help out, with mixed results. Later they have to wait until the mechanic comes over to fix the Big Red Car so it can "toot toot chugga chugga" again. Plot Intro - A red dot on the yellow part of the Wiggles logo is shown that flashes with a pop sound as when they say Toot. After that, The Wiggles writing comes up and then the names appear sliding through the centre and then The Wiggles appear through a rainbow circle by doing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Karaoke)" and then the title appears after. The Wiggles introduce themselves, and they're sitting in the Big Red Car. They put on their seat belts and are ready to go. Murray says, "1, 2, 3, Greg, start the engine!". Greg turns the ignition but there's a sputtering sound. He tries again but the car sputters again. He says it won't start. Anthony asks if there's no Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga. Greg says that they'll have to fix the Big Red Car. Jeff gets out and says it's a nice day for a walk, maybe they can meet their friends Captain Feathersword, Wags, Henry, and Dorothy. Jeff tells everyone to "walk this way" as he leaves. The Wiggles get out of the Big Red Car and follow him, all walking in the same way. *'Song 1' - Look Both Ways Wags joins the Wiggles to help get the Big Red Car started. He has goggles and a drill. Murray says we'll leave him to it, and when they come back it should be fixed! Anthony asks how long it will take. Wags woofs five times. The Wiggles interpret that as five minutes, and reply with a "Beauty, Mate!" They say goodbye to Wags and run off. Wags does some drilling, then tries to push the car to see if he fixed it, but it's no use. He kicks one of the wheels, but hurts his toe as he bounces around barking in pain. *'Song 2' - John Bradlelum After the "John Bradelum" song, The Wiggles roll down the hill and back up again while some piano music plays in the background. Song 3 - Henry's Underwater Big Band (1999 version only) *'Song 4' - Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Anthony asks Wags if he had any luck with the Big Red Car. Wags sadly responds by shaking his head. Anthony says not to worry since he tried his best and they can fix the car later. Anthony feels hungry, so does Wags and Anthony says, that the viewers are hungry too, so let's get some beautiful food. Foodman flies around and introduces himself. He hopes the Wiggles are eating good food. *'Song 5 '- Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) Captain Feathersword arrives and hails the audience. He sees the Big Red Car, but no Wiggles. Maybe he should drive the car to the Wiggles? He gets on board and buckles up. He gets ready to ride and hums the Toot Toot song in falsetto. But the car continues to just sputter. It isn't working. Maybe he can fix it? He heads to the back of the car and tries to do some stuff, but something explodes briefly in the back and Captain stands up with a face full of black soot. Oops. He concludes he should fix pirate ships before laughing nervously and leaving. *'Song 6 '- Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy Greg is dirty after trying to fix the Big Red Car. Jeff notices that and tells Greg to clean up and have a bath and they'll think of a way to get the Big Red Car going again. Greg looks at his sooty face and hands and agrees. Jeff hands him some rubber duckies to take with him. *'Song 7 '- Bathtime (1998 version only) - Greg sings on top of a yellow soap bar. The bottom half of the screen is distorted to emulate water. The female kid dancers are dressed as yellow ducks. Greg is sitting in the car, same problem. He tells everyone the car's still not toot toot chugga chugging. He thinks about folks who could fix the car. Maybe a baker? Jeff disagrees, saying that bakers bake bread. Greg suggests a cowboy? Murray arrives in a cowboy hat, saying cowboys and cowgirls are too busy minding the cattle to come and fix the car. Greg considers a doctor, maybe a vet? Anthony arrives with two dogs and says that vets look after puppies, and are too busy to fix the car. The puppies are licking Anthony while he talks and he giggles at the same time. Greg replies they need someone who can fix the car, but who? Murray has an idea; a mechanic. Greg praises Murray for the idea and then gets everyone to follow him in search of a mechanic as they do the Wiggle Groove. *'Song 8 '- Do The Wiggle Groove *'Song 9 '- Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking) Anthony comments how the words "Balla Balla Bambina" mean to ask the little girl to dance. We'd love not just Amy (the girl next to Anthony) to dance, but everybody to. He says a phrase in Italian. *'Song 10' - Balla Balla Bambina *'Song 11' - I Climb Ten Stairs Murray is with some kids who are at a table decorating paper cutouts of Henry the Octopus that are glued onto a stick. Dominic is coloring Henry's head with purple chalk. Tara has done some different colored squiggles for Henry's "eight legged-pants". Gabrielle colors Henry's legs purple. Ceili colors Henry's legs different colors. She holds up the stick and shows Murray her octopus. After praising each of the kids, Murray holds up his cutout and comments that you can shake the stick. Henry's legs move up and down and 'round and 'round. *'Song 12 '- Move Your Arms Like Henry The Wiggles stand around the Big Red Car. Jeff is in the front, and he's fallen asleep. Murray comments there's no sign of the mechanic. He, Greg, and Anthony start singing a quacking tune unenergetically. Jeff snores. The other three just stand there bored. *'Song 13 '- Silver Bells That Ring in the Night Murray is on the phone with Officer Beaples. He thanks her and hangs up. Murray has some good news and bad news. The Wiggles ask what is the bad news. Murray replies the mechanic will still be a while. The Wiggles ask what is the good news? Murray replies that Officer Beaples invited them to the police ball. Officer Beaples arrives and gives them a set of uniforms. Officer Beaples blows her whistle and them does a tango. Anthony interprets that as Wags will be attending. Let's all go. They tango off the scene. *'Song 14' - Wags The Dog He Likes To Tango *'Song 15' - We're Dancing With Wags The Dog *'Song 16 '- Officer Beaples' Dance *'Song 17 '- Zardo Zap The Wiggles flap back to their car. Anthony says they had lots of fun here. Greg says there is still no sign of the mechanic, but then there's a sound of a panel closing from behind the car. After each of the Wiggles give a "Huh?" in sequence, the mechanic appears from behind the car and announces that the car is ready. Anthony asks what was wrong with the car. The mechanic gives some complicated answer that confuses the Wiggles, saying that the Crankin' shaft was disconnected from the Cam shaft which disconnected the defibulator, causing the gozontropy distributor to shut down and the car couldn't move along at all. they again each give a, "Huh?" He then says it's all right, and then says there's one more thing it needs. The car runs on music, so they'll need to sing a song to get it going. Anthony calls everyone to sing and make music. *'Song 18' - Let's Have a Ceili The Wiggles are gathered with everyone from the previous dance. They thank everyone for their help singing and dancing. The Big Red Car should be charged up now, so they'll see you next time. Wiggles, to the Big Red Car! *'Song 19 '- Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car The End title comes up and then the credits come up with Zardo Zap for background music while they show bits of clips from the songs in the video in slow motion. In memory of John Field (March 11, 1932 - May 7, 1998) Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album Toot Toot, except where noted otherwise. #Look Both Ways #John Bradlelum #Henry's Underwater Big Band (1999 version, from Wake Up Jeff) #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Bathtime (1998 version) #Wiggle Groove #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) #Balla Balla Bambina #I Climb Ten Stairs #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Silver Bells That Ring in the Night #Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Officer Beaples' Dance #Zardo Zap #Let's Have a Ceili #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Each song title card is a Big Red Car wheel rolling across the screen or The Wiggle Puppets sliding across the screen or a horn passes across the screen although "Bathtime" and "Toot Toot," have no title cards. "Do the Wiggle Groove" is shortened to "Wiggle Groove". Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Also Featuring *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Edward Rooke - Wags the Dog *Elisha Burke - Henry the Octopus *Leanne Halloran, Elyssa Dawson- Zardo Zap *Anthony Field - Foodman *Mitchel Butel - Raife the Mechanic *Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan, Emma Ryan and Clare Field as the Five Little Ducks Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's Voice *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice Dancers * Elyssa Dawson * Amy Dunbar * Clare Field * Joseph Field * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Kate Halloran * Graeme Hickey * Ashleigh Johns * Kristen Knox * Cie Jai Legget * Cameron Lewis * Tamahra Macey * Sam Moran - Pirate and Fireman * Rabakka Osborne * Scott Porter - Lifesaver * James Runge * Sian Ryan * Emma Ryan * Talicia Williams * Larissa Wright - Pirate and Doctor Toddlers in Food Food Food and Prologue of Move Your Arms Like Henry * Tara Fitzgerald * Dominic Field * Ceili Moore * Gabrielle Rawlings Anthony's Puppies * Fergus and Pasqua Field Release Dates Australia - October 17, 1998, November 8, 1999 (Re-release) United States - January 2, 2000 (VHS), March 30, 2004 (DVD) United Kingdom - July 30, 1999 Changes for Alternate Versions For more info on the UK version, see here In 1999, a new version was released for America and the United Kingdom, with the American version also being used in Australia as a re-release. In the UK, the video was released as "Big Red Car" (not to be confused with the 1995 video of the same name). Bathtime and it's prologue was deleted, and Henry's Underwater Big Band was added in between John Bradlelum and Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes replacing the "rolling down the hill sequence" shown on the 1998 version. The backgrounds in prologue scenes were changed from the inside of The Wiggles' garage to the road in front of Wigglehouse. For the American/Australian re-release, Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car and John Bradlelum were changed to show the 1999 Wiggles World backgrounds, although the older version of Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car was kept in the UK version. All re-releases featured credit sequences showing stills of the 1999 Wiggles World backgrounds with the credits scrolling over them. The Australian 1999 VHS featured a similar but slightly different version of the American version's credit sequence while the Australian 2004 DVD featured the American version. The UK version featured it's own credit sequence. Once The Wiggles were bought from Disney by Hit Entertainment for distribution in the UK, the American version was now the version released on DVD. Deleted Scenes The original 1998 version of this video has various deleted, extended and alternate scenes as listed. * 0:00-0:30 The original opening is done in black while the audio is in stereo instead of mono. * 1:13 The close-up shot of Jeff getting out of the Big Red Car is extended but ends after he says "Wags the Dog". * 1:17-1:26 The wide shot of Jeff talking to the other Wiggles about going for a walk and fixing the Big Red Car when they come back is extended. * 1:33 The scene of the Wiggles leaving the Big Red Car is also extended. * 1:34 The first shot of Look Both Ways is extended. * 3:17-4:11 The scene before the song "John Bradlelum" only uses one shot. It's also extended at the end, as Wags exits the camera after stubbing his toe. * 4:12 Deleted Scene: The original 1998 version of "John Bradlelum" takes place on a hillside. * 5:22 and 5:36 Deleted close-up shots of Jeff and Murray. * 5:24-5:35 Deleted Scene: The Wiggles roll down the hill and back up. * 8:39 The opening shot of "Food, Food, Food, Oh How I Love My Food" is extended before Greg starts singing. * 10:43 The closing shot of the same song is also extended as Murray does his wiggly finger pose. * 11:40-11:51 The first shot of the "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" prologue is extended at the end more than at the beginning, as Captain Feathersword says "I think I've found the problem!" while fixing the Big Red Car. * 12:02 The second shot of the prologue is also extended as Captain Feathersword leaves with soot on his face. * 12:03-12:07 A deleted scene shows a flag with a picture of Captain Feathersword on it as the original opening shot of "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" * 14:20 Deleted Scene: Jeff tells Greg who is dirty after trying to fix the Big Red Car to take a bath. * 14:43 Deleted Song: "Bathtime" * 17:45 The name of the song card is called "Wiggle Groove". * 18:06 There is a "Wiggle Groove" banner above the wide shots. * 21:25-21:27 The shot of the camera pulling in to Dorothy is masked by the Wags the Dog flag transition. * 21:44-21:52 In "Balla Balla Bambina", the first shot is extended at the end while the second shot is cut out and the third shot is extended at the beginning because of that. * 23:37-23:41 The last shot of "Balla, Balla Bambina" is also extended. * 24:53-25:40 The prologue of "Move Your Arms Like Henry" only features one camera angle shot throughout. * 25:48-25:54 The scene of Jeff sleeping is extended at the end, as the violin intro of "Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" is heard. * 29:55-29:59 The last shot of "Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" is extended. * 30:00-31:13 Like the scene before "John Bradlelum", this only uses one shot. It's also extended at the beginning as Murray says "Uh-huh" twice while talking to Officer Beaples on the phone. * 31:13 The song starts with Wags barking. * 33:38 The beginning of "Officer Beaples' Dance" is extended, as Officer Beaples waves before she blows her whistle. * 38:10 The song "Let's Have a Ceili" starts after the trumpet intro. * 39:01 The shot of Murray playing the red Takamine acoustic guitar is shown after Captain Feathersword and the duck dancers dance. It's also before Wags and the Wagettes dance. * 39:56-39:58 The two shots are extended, as the fade transition are between them. * 40:26-40:32 The closing scene before the song "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" is slightly extended, as everyone says goodbye after the Wiggles leave. * 40:33 Deleted Scene: "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" takes place in a 3D countryside. At the end of the song, the Big Red Car flies off into the air and disappears in the sun. * 42:50 The sun in the sky disappears before the "The End" card is shown. * 42:55-45:10 The instrumental version of "Zardo Zap" plays while the credits show various clips from this video in slow-motion. Album The "Toot Toot!" album was released in February 10, 1998 with the original cover, which shows The Wiggles in the Big Red Car driving through a field of flowers with Dorothy The Dinosaur. Later that year, the cover was re-designed, with The Wiggles and their friends and the Big Red Car, as the front cover on the video. CD Songs *Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today *Henry the Octopus *Rocket *Quack Quack Gallery DVD & Video Gallery Toottoot.jpg|Full 1998 VHS cover Toottootinlay.jpg|Inlay VHS cover TootToot!1999Re-Release.jpg|1999 VHS release TootToot!-DVD.jpg|DVD TootToot!-DVDDisc.jpg|DVD Disc 20170415_145648.jpg|Inside Cover TootToot!-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover TootToot!-USVHS.jpg|US VHS TootToot!-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover TootToot!-USDVD.jpg|US and Canadian DVD imagesCATAUAXA.jpg|US 2007 re-release cover TootToot!-US2007Re-releaseDVDBack.jpg|US 2007 re-release back The-Wiggles-Toot-Toot-DVD-used-_57.jpg|Disc BigRedCarUK1999FullCover.jpg|UK VHS Full Cover BigRedCarUK1999InsideCover.jpg|UK VHS Inside Cover BigRedCarUKVHSTape.jpg|UK VHS Tape Photo 1.JPG|UK VHS Tape Spine TootTootPlusYummyYummy-Cover.jpg|UK DVD (also included Yummy Yummy) TootTootPlusYummyYummy-InsideCover.jpg|UK DVD Inside cover maxresdefault.jpg|US Prototype Cover 3.jpg|HK DVD Cover $_100.JPG|2005 UK HiT Entertainment VHS Release 20160618_111743.jpg|Canadian DVD Cover 20160618_111751.jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-VHS-Lot-of-3-Toot-_57 (4).jpg|Canadian VHS front cover IMG_5117.jpg|Canadian VHS back cover IMG_5118.jpg|Canadian VHS tape IMG_5122.jpg|Canadian VHS spine $_30,0000.JPG|Tall Clamshell VHS Cover $_31,0000.JPG|Back cover 20497864.jpeg|Re-release cover The-Wiggles-Toot-Toot-DVD-2005-_57.jpg|Back cover IMG_2554.JPG|2006 Re-release disc. IMG_1819.png|2006 Reprint Tape Promo Photos TheWigglyGroupinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture. JeffinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in a promo picture OfficerBeaplesinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|Officer Beaples in promo picture OfficerBeaplesinTootToot!PromoPicture2.jpg|Officer Beaples in promo picture #2 TheWigglesandTheirMoms.jpg|The Wiggles and their moms on March 31, 1998. TheWigglesandTheirMoms2.jpg|Another picture of The Wiggles and their moms on March 31, 1998. brcanimated.gif|Toot Toot Promo Banner TootToot-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples TheWigglesatTwinkleToes.jpg Trivia *The American DVD covers (HiT and WB) misspells Henry's Underwater Big Band as "Harry's Underwater Big Band". *This is Sam's first video as a Wiggly Dancer. *The prologues of each song take place in The Wiggles' garage. In the re-release, the prologues take place in Wiggles World. *This is the first video to feature only one Wiggle in a song shown in Bathtime (Greg), although in Ding Dong Merrily on High shown in Wiggly Wiggly Christmas the Wiggles are nowhere to be seen. *In John Bradlelum, Jeff's skivvy is untucked when Jeff rolling down the hill then fix it afterwards. This is second time after Yummy Yummy. *This is the only time we see the inside of the garage. *This is The Wiggles Puppets' first appearance. *The 1998 release doesn't feature the ABC Video logo at the beginning after the rating, and the ABC For Kids 1998-2005 Promotion has been shortened to only have the main logo at the start. *When filming the music video for Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food), the song was played in slow-motion to lip-sync to, and was sped up to normal speed in editing to make it look much faster than it really is. *Although Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car is the last song of the video, it was the first one filmed around the day when The Wiggles Movie prologue was filmed. *The rest of the Video was filmed between 18th July and 28th September 1998 after the Wiggles 2nd New Zealand Tour and before The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland was made. *Captain Feathersword sings Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car in falsetto before the song comes on. *This is the first video with dedication. *A painting of the Wiggles from "Painting" (from TV Series 1) is shown in "Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking)". *The song Do the Wiggle Groove is called "Wiggle Groove" in the 1998 version, as well as The Wiggly Big Show, and TV Series 2. *This is the second time Greg plays the red Takamine acoustic guitar seen in Balla Balla Bambina. The first was Wake Up Jeff. *On the UK release, the dedication is cut out. *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles (TV Series 1) and The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *In the beginning of the 1999 release, the shot of The Wiggles passing by Wigglehouse is an alternate camera angle from Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. At the end of that release, the words "The end" appeared like the previous release but unlike that release, the end credits features the background music from the prologues and the scenery from Wiggles World. *This video was released by Kids Motion International in Canada (only for the VHS). *In 2006, the US DVD was repackaged. The copyright date was changed and the disc's picture and it's content are different. Category:Wiggles videos Category:1998 Category:1998 DVDs Category:2001 Category:2001 DVDs Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Series 2 Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Story-Based Videos Category:Slipcovers Category:Series 1 Videos Category:Series 2 Videos Category:DVDs Category:1999 Category:1999 DVDs